The Magic Kindom
by AngelDalia
Summary: No tenía idea de en dónde estaba, el miedo se apodero de mi y lo único que quería era irme a casa... Pero dónde era eso? No recordaba nada.
1. Día Cero

The Magic Kindom

**Nada de "Vampire Diaries" me pertenece, la historia es de L.J Smith y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Summary:** No tenía idea de en dónde estaba, el miedo se apodero de mi y lo único que quería era irme a casa... Pero dónde era eso? No recordaba nada.

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Smith, excepto Valerie Ledward y Hugo Ilizaliturri ('H') entre otros.

**Advertencia 2**: Algunas cosas de el libro y la serie aparecerán en la historia.

**Parte I**

Aquí me encontraba de nuevo, tendida en mi cama viendo de nuevo mi serie favorita "Vampire Diaries", prefería estar viéndola que salir a mirar vitrinas en un centro comercial o salir con mi novio, el estaba más contento corriendo con su moto en carreras callejeras que mirando conmigo la serie.

Me extrañaba que 'H' no hubiera aparecido, ya casi anochecía y su rastro estaba bien esfumado, no me consideraba TAN celosa, pero era muy raro que no me hubiera hablado, era el tipo de novio que habla a para darte los buenos días, bueno antes no era así.

'H' no era Damon Salvatore, pero estaba segura de que el daría su vida por la mía y definitivamente espantaría, o algo más que espantar a alguno que pretendiera más que una amistad conmigo.

A él le gustaba la adrenalina, recuerdo que cuando me estaba cortejando me dijo "_Cuando dejes de temer es cuando empezarás a vivir_", bueno apesar de eso jamás estaba en peligro a su lado, excepto las veces en que corría con el en esas carreras, si nos poníamos a comparar los chicos normales con este vampiro tal vez saldrían perdiendo, cada cual era perfecto a su manera.

— Como me gustaría que fueran reales.

No recordaba haberme quedado dormida, otra vez había olvidado cerrar la ventana y pescaría un resfrió, mamá se pondría furiosa si veía sus finas cortinas echadas a perder, aunque realmente exageraba por una noche al aire libre.

Era hora de abrir los ojos, vi mi celular y note 12 llamadas perdidas de 'H'. Mire el reloj y eran las 10:30 pm.

—¡MIERDA!— Me dije a mi misma, hoy era la carrera más importante para el y le prometí que iría a verlo.

Tome mi celular y llame a 'Babi' (Babi era mi mejor amiga, eramos como hermanas) ella iba a ir también ahí, su novio era el mejor amigo de 'H' y también correría.

—Hey! Dónde estas?—

—Camino a tu casa boba, ARREGLATE YA! Que en 5 minutos llego... QUITATE ANIMAL! NO SABES MANEJAR?!— Se escuchaba el claxon de el otro auto y unos cuantos insultos.

Me ataque de risa —Sisisi. Y por favor no mates a ningún cristiano camino aquí. Te veo en 5. Bye, te amo— colgue y corrí a mi cuarto para arreglar esa maraña de pelos que tenía, parecía un nido.

Tocaron la puerta y baje las escaleras corriendo, agarre mi chaqueta y me fui con Babi.

Llegamos a un lugar que me daba escalofríos, estaba muy obscuro. Baje de el auto y lo vi, el me sonrío.

—Llegas tarde amor— No dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Tarde? — Encarne una ceja y sonrei. —Si ni siquiera han empezado— Desabrochaba mi cinturón en lo que caminaba hacia él.

Salude a Harry (el novio de Babi) y me voltee, el me abrazo y me beso. Subió a la moto y entonces todo comenzó. Me subí a la moto, estábamos espalda contra espalda, amarre mi cinturón de modo en que ambos quedáramos unidos. La adrenalina estaba a todo lo que daba y sentía un poco de miedo, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado: 10,9,...

—Te amo—

—Te amo— Lo bese

3,2,1! Arranco y grite.  
Al estar ahí con el me sentía libre, es un sentimiento tan fuerte que no se como explicarlo,como si nada nos pudiera tocar o hacer daño, como si fuéramos uno.  
íbamos ganando, veía como todos se quedaban atrás exepeto el, James. Nunca entendí porque odiaba tanto a 'H', tal vez era porque el era más guapo y tenía todo lo que quería cuando quería. Y por supuesto me tenía a mi.  
Cada ves se acercaba más y cuanto más se acercaba se me erizaba todo el cuerpo, tenía una corazonada. AGH! Odio eso, porque siempre pasa algo cuando me pasa eso. En cuestión de segundos el estaba a lado de nosotros y comenzó a atacarnos, todo fue tan rápido que no pude ni reaccionar, 'H' trato de controlar la moto pero de un momento a otro estábamos fuera de control y a unos cuantos metros estaba un baldío. Lo siguiente que vi fue mi cara estrellarse contra el suelo y después todo mi cuerpo junto con el de 'H' rodamos y rodamos, cada ves que rodabamos escuchaba que algo se rompía, el cinturón se rompió y yo me estrelle contra una piedra...

Tenía mucho frío y me dolía la espalda. Abri los ojos y... QUE MIERDA?!

— ¿Dónde mierda estoy? —pregunte al notar que no estaba en mi cama, ni en mi habitación y por supuesto tampoco en mi casa.

Ok, aquí ocurría algo raro, desde cuando la gente amanecía en medio de un cementerio, se me erizó la piel. El cielo estaba lechoso y opaco, como un cuenco gigante vuelto boca abajo; el aire era sofocante. Bien no tenía idea de en donde estaba, ni a donde me dirigiría, ni nada... Espera ¿Como me llamo? Oh my god! ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TENGA IDEA DE QUIÉN SOY?!  
A ver tranquilízate, respira profundo y PIENSA! ¿Como te llamas? Vamos no puede ser posible que no sepas como te llamas!

—Hola... ¿Estas bien?— Me dijo una muchacha de pelo lacio y castaño obscuro, su tez era morena clara y sus ojos eran café obscuro, vestía con unos jeans y tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero. —Soy Elena Gilbert— Me sonrío y se sentó junto a mi.

—...Hola, si eso creo...soy...soy...soy Valerie — ESO! ESE ES MI NOMBRE!

—Mucho gusto Valerie— Sonrío— ¿Estas segura de que estas bien? Bueno es que no te ves muy bien que digamos.

—Si... bueno no, no creas que estoy loca ni nada pero no recuerdo nada, apenas y recuerdo mi nombre, no se en dónde estoy, ¿En dónde estamos?— No entiendo porque seguía sonriéndome...

—Oh, bueno no te preocupes primero vamos a mi casa y ya ahí nos preocupamos por lo demás.—

De no ser por su rostro amigable y que me inspiraba confianza hubiera pensado que me quería secuestrar.  
Se levanto y me ayudo a pararme, note que mis jeans estaban llenos de tierra al igual que mi blusa y mi piel y bueno no quería ni imaginarme el aspecto que tenía. Ahora comprendía la cara que había puesto al principio.

Caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar a una calle que se llamaba Maple, las casas eran altas, victorianas y silenciosas, eso me erizaba la piel.  
Llegamos a una casa, me resultaba familiar, había un viejo membrillo frente a la casa.

Calle abajo una puerta se abrió y unos niños salieron corriendo.  
Elena abrió la puerta y me hizo señas de que pasara.

—Ven, de seguro querrás darte una ducha.— Subió las escaleras, la seguí.  
Se dirigió a una habitación que estaba vacía y me mostró el baño. Era grande, el piso era de mármol blanco y el azulejo de un color beige muy claro, había un jacuzzi y en el fondo un armario pequeño con un espejo de cuerpo completo.

—En el armario hay toallas, te traeré ropa limpia—

—Muchas gracias Elena— Le sonreí

Me sonrió y se marcho, cerré la puerta y abrí la llave que tenía una H, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que esa era la llave de agua caliente. También abrí un poco la llave con la C.  
Me quite mis zapatos y los deje junto al armario, saque un par de toallas, eran color rosado. Me quite la ropa y cerré las llaves, me zambullí en el jacuzzi. Oh dios se sentía tan bien, solo me faltaba un poco de música.  
Comencé a lavarme mi cabello dorado pálido, y aunque estaba todo mugroso se sentía suave y sedoso al tacto, era chistoso que debajo de el agua se viera más obscuro de lo que era a diferencia de mi piel, esta se veía más clara, de por si era blanca, opaca, las venas de color azul y los fiordos son fácilmente visibles por todo mi cuerpo. Era muy suave al contacto, como piel de bebé, impecable, perfecta y transparente.

Al transcurso de unos minutos, no tan pocos, me salí y me envolví en la toallas, salí al cuarto y en la cama Elena me había dejado ropa limpia. Me puse unos jeans y una blusa roja de manga larga con un escote en forma de 'V' no tan pronunciado.  
Justo enfrente de mi había un tocador de madera de cerezo y encima un espejo trabajado victoriano, me pare enfrente de el y me admiré.

Ame lo que vi, la ropa que Elena me había dado encajaba perfectamente con mi figura. Me daba un aspecto bastante atractivo. Sobre el tocador había un cepillo de madera muy hermoso, lo tomé y lo pase sobre mi melena sedosa.

Escuche unos pasos y abrieron la puerta.

—¡Oh! ¿Quién eres tu?— Me dijo en un tono algo irritado entrando al cuarto.

—Hola, soy Valerie Ledward, Elena me dijo que me podía tomar un baño aquí.

Su expresión cambio totalmente y note que se sonrojó. Puso su mano detrás de su nuca.

—Soy Jeremy Gilbert, siento mucho por la forma en que entre, es que nadie entra aquí desde...

Note que se le corto la vos e inmediatamente su cara se torno en tristeza, pude sentir su dolor.  
No soporto ver llorar a alguien, así que fui y lo abracé, al principio se sorprendió y luego se soltó a llorar. Elena entro para ver que pasaba.

—Jeremy, ¿que ocurre? ¿esta todo bien? —Prengunto alarmada.

El me empujo sutilmente y la miro y se marcho sin decir nada, lo siguiente que escuche fue la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse.

—El me estaba diciendo que nadie entra aquí y se soltó a llorar, no soporto ver llorar a las personas así que lo abrace.—

Pude notar como su cara ponía una expresión de dolor.

—Si, nadie había entrado desde que mis padres murieron.

—Oh, lo siento muchísimo Elena, y se que tal vez mis palabras no te den consuelo pero ahora ellos están en un lugar dónde no existe el dolor, hay paz, mucha paz y ellos los están cuidando desde allá y siempre lo harán y aunque no los vean siempre estarán con ustedes.

Ella se soltó a llorar inconsoladamente y yo la abracé hasta que se calmo y me empezó a contar como fue que habían muerto.

—Ellos iban manejando y no muy lejos de aquí hay un puente, y caímos al lago no se como pasó pero yo de alguna forma llegue a la orilla... pero mis padres no sobrevivieron...

—Lo siento mucho Elena— La volvía a abrazar y le sonreí.

—Si, los hecho mucho de menos, bueno cambiemos de tema ¿si?, Jeremy es mi hermano y pronto llegará mi tía, Jenna. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya recuerdas algo?

—Oh, me siento mucho mejor gracias, no, no logro recordar nada, solo se que me llamo Valerie Ledward. No sabes como me frustra no poder recordar nada.

—No te preocupes Valerie, te ayudaremos a ver quién eres y de dónde vienes por lo tanto te quedarás aquí.

_AngelDalia._


	2. Pilot

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Smith, excepto Valerie Ledward y Hugo Ilizaliturri ('H') entre otros.

**Advertencia 2**: Algunas cosas de el libro y la serie apareceran en la historia.

**Parte II**

_Querido diario:_

_Jenna me había dado este pequeño libro pensando que esto me ayudaría a recordar algo, pero..._

_Pero aquí estoy a las 5:30 am. despierta y asustada. No hago más que tratar de recordar pero no logro recordar nada, pero eso no explica porque me siento tan asustada. Tan perdida._

_Ayer mientras Jenna hablaba con la Sherrift y trataban de encontrar algo en la base de datos, tuve una sensación muy extraña. Mire por la ventana de la sala de estar, la ventana daba justo donde estaba aquel membrillo, había algo negro en sus ramas. Era un cuervo, tan inmóvil como las hojas teñidas de amarillo de su alrededor. Me estaba observando._

_Pensé que eso era ridículo, en cierto modo lo sabía. Era un cuervo muy grande, gordo y brillante, con arco iris centellando en sus plumas negras. Podía ver cada detalle con claridad: las ávidas garras oscuras, el afilado pico, el individual y centellante ojo negro._

_Estaba tan quieto, pero mientras lo contemplaba fijamente sentí como me enrojecí poco a poco, el calor ascendía por mi garganta y mis mejillas. Porque... me estaba mirando. Me miraba como si me desvistiera con los ojos.  
En eso Jeremy le arrojó una piedra, hubo una explosión de hojas, el cuervo remontó el vuelo. Sus alas eran enormes y hacían tanto ruido como toda una banda de cuervos, se marcho dirección al bosque. _

_Después de esa locura Jenna me pidió ir con ella a la cocina, me dijo que no habían encontrado nada, era como si no existiera. Me sentí tan desolada ¿cómo era posible que no existiera?, las lagrimas ya estaban presentes y Jenna me abrazó hasta que pude controlarme y parar de llorar, ella dijo que en lo que podía recordar algo lo mejor era que me inscribiera en el instituto, mañana comenzaban las clases. Me pidió que me quedará en la casa y que Elena me prestaría ropa._

_Era una sensación rara quedarme en esta habitación, bueno ya que era la de sus padres. Era escalofriante. Es una habitación bastante grande con un toque de estilo victoriano, el piso es de madera y al final de la cama hay un baúl y encima tiene unos cojines color crema, las paredes eran de un color crema, a lado de la cama hay unos lindos buros estilo rustico y de el lado derecho hay una ventana con unas cortinas color rosado, un rosa muy claro. Casi junto estaba el tocador.  
En el fondo de el lado derecho estaba la puerta de el baño y a un metro estaba un armario muy grande, vacío. _

Deje de escribir y cerré el libro y acaricie la tapa de terciopelo azul y lo coloqué debajo de la almohada, apague la lámpara y me dispuse a dormir.

Estaba nerviosa, hoy era mi primer día de clases.

Un baño caliente y un poco de café me tranquilizaran El ritual matutino de darme un baño y vestirme me relajo, elegí unos jeans color azul marino, un suerter gris largo y unas botas de piel café oscuro. Me mire en el espejo, mostró a una muchacha con una sonrisa inescrutable.

—¿Valerie? ¿dónde estas? ¡Llegaremos tarde al instituto!— La voz ascendió débilmente desde abajo.

Volví a pasar el cepillo sobre mi melena. Cogí mi mochila y desendí las escaleras.

E la cocina estaba Jeremy comiendo cereal en la barra y Jenna se preparaba un café. Jenna era la clase de mujer que parecía vagamente aturalla; tenía un rostro delgado y afable y cabello claro peinado hacía atrás descuidadamente. Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Buenos días! — Me despedí de Jenna. Se escucho el timbre.

—Esa debe de ser Bonnie, vamonos Val—

—Espera, ¿y que ahí de Jeremy?—

—Esta bien Jenna, me iré caminando—

—Pero...—

—Dije que esta bien Jenna— Se dirigió a la puerta delantera dejándola abierta y se marcho.

Salí al porche delantero y me detuve, todas las malas sensaciones de la mañana habían vuelto, la ansiedad, el miedo y la certeza de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Me subí al auto.

—Ella es Valerie, de la que te había hablado.— Volteo y me dedico una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Bonnie Benet— Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Puedes decirme Val— Elena suspiro.

—Bueno ya es hora, vamos.—

En lo que conduciamos Bonnie comenzó a platicarnos que su abuela estaba loca.

—Mi abuela dice que soy una psíquica, Nuestros ancestros eran de Selem, lo que es una locura, lo sé... pero me lo dice todo el tiempo, y yo pienso: "Lleven a esta mujer a un asilo!"— Soltó una carcajada. —Pero luego comencé a pensar, predije a Obama y predije lo de Heath Ledger...—

Pasamos justo por el cementerio y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Elena se quedo contemplando el cementerio.

—¡Elena! Vuelve al auto— le sonrió.

—Lo hice de nuevo ¿no? Lo siento Bonnie— Note que tenía la mirada triste. — Nos estabas diciendo que...—

—Que ahora soy psíquica.— Elena puso una cara de incredulidad.

—Si, claro. Entonces predice algo sobre mi.—

Bonnie se detuvo a mirar a Elena y me puse nerviosa ya que no estaba mirando hacía enfrente.

—Yo veo...— Algo se estrelló contra el cristal y Bonnie dió un volantazó y freno de golpe, yo me estrelle contra el asiento donde iba Elena.

—¡¿Que fue eso?! ¡Oh my god! Elena ¿estás bien? ¿están bien?— Bonnie estaba sobresaltada, y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Elena estaba muy asustada.

—Si, tranquila estoy bien. ¿Elena estás bien?—

—Tranquilas, estoy bien—

—Fue un pájaro o algo así, salió de la nada— Bonnie seguía sobresaltada.

—Esta bien Bonnie, no puedo seguirle temiendo a los autos por el resto de mi vida.—

Las 3 nos sonreímos.

—Predigo que este año será genial.— Elena nos sonrío.— Y predijo que todo el tiempo de tristeza y oscuridad terminó...y tu Elena vas a ser más que feliz.— Ambas se abrazaron y Bonnie me jaló para unirme.

Seguimos nuestro camino al instituto. Llegamos y había muchos chicos, había un estacionamiento para alumnos, Bonnie se estacionó junto a un árbol seco, sin hojas.  
Nos bajamos del auto y Elena me acompañó a la dirección, la secretaría le dijo que se fuer a clases, y que ella se encargaba de mi.

—Te veo luego— Me sonrió.

—Claro—

La señorita me indico que tomara asiento. Me siente y puse mi mochila en el piso, entro un joven, tenía un cuerpo delgado de musculatura plana, llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos una camiseta ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero de un corte poco común. El cabello era algo ondulado... y oscuro.

No era alto, bueno tenía una estatura corriente. Era bastante atractivo, lo suficiente para quitarme el aliento.

solté el aliento que había contenido. Se dirigió directo con la secretaria y le dio un folder con unos papeles.

—Vine a inscribirme—

—Si un momento, primero debo atender a la jovencita— volteo y me miro, de no ser porque traía uno lentes de sol que lo hacían ver muy sexy, hubiera visto como se le iban los ojos al mirarme. Le sonríe.  
Se volvía hacía la secretaria.

—Sus documentos están incompletos, faltan sus registros de vacunación e insistimos en tener un expediente.—

El se quitó sus gafas de sol y le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Ella lo miró fijamente unos cuantos segundos y parecía sobresaltada por algo; ví como pestañeaba varias veces. Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron como si quisiera decir algo.  
La señorita buscaba entre pilas de papeles con expresión aturdida. Por fin encontró una especie de formulario, escribió algo en el.

—Bien yo me encargo de todo...—Le dió unos papeles. —Son sus horarios, ¿serías tan amable de darle una a la jovencita?—

Camino hacía mi y me dio mis horarios.

—Supongo que te veo en historia— Me sonrió y se marcho.

Pude ver su rostro, su cabello oscuro y ondulado enmarcaba facciones tan delicadas que podían haber sido sacadas de una antigua moneda. Sus pómulos prominentes, una clásica nariz recta... y una boca capaz de mantenerte despierta toda la noche. El labio superior estaba maravillosamente esculpido, con cierta sensibilidad y gran cantidad de sensualidad...

Mire mis horarios y tenía historia ya, tome mis cosas y camine muy rápido, todos los chicos me miraban, y eso me agradaba. Me detuve y le pregunté a un chico en donde quedaba el salón 402.

Me encamine hacía el salón y me encontré con Elena, Bonnie y una rubia que me miraba de cabeza a pies.

—¡Val!— Elena me sonrió

—Al parecer tendremos historia juntas—

—Ella es Caroline— Le hizo un gesto a aquella rubia.

—Mucho gusto Val...—

—Valerie, igualmente Caroline—Le sonreí. El timbre sonó y entramos al aula.

La clase comenzó, aquel chico entro y Elena y Bonnie comenzaron a cuchichear. Se sentó un asiento detrás de mi, yo estaba junto a Elena.

Ella "discretamente" volteo para mirarlo y yo solté un risita. Elena se sonrojó y soltó una risita. Su celular vibró, lo sacó de el bolsillo se sus jeans, lo miro y sonrío.

Al final de las clases Elena decidió que se iría caminando, yo sabía que necesitaba un momento a solas así que le dije que me iría caminado por mi cuenta. Bonnie y no dejaba de hablar de como el chico nuevo no dejaba de ver a Elena, y para ser sincera sentí un poco de celos. Me despedí de ella y me encamine a la casa. Pase por el cementerio y la vi, estaba justo donde me había encontrado. Hasta ahora comprendí que esas eran las tumbas de sus padres.  
Seguí caminando hasta la casa, no había nadie y yo no tenía llaves. Deje mi mochila y me senté en una banquita que había en el porche. comencé a recapitular todo lo que había pasado hoy... Me resultaba fascinante aquel chico nuevo, había algo en el que me atraía como un imán, ¿cuál era su nombre? S... estoy segura que comenzaba con 'S' ... S...Selene? No, no ese era nombre de mujer. Solté una carcajada.  
S...Stefan! Stefan Salvatore.  
Bien Elena le estaba coqueteando y aunque me atraía mucho no era justo quitárselo a Elena, no después de lo que ella y su familia estaban haciendo por mi. Pasó como 30 minutoas antes de que Elena se apareciera. Tenía en la cara un poco de tierra.

—¡Oh! Como lo siento Val, olvidé darte la llaves, enserio, lo siento mucho, prometo que mañana te daré un par de llaves—

—No, no te preocupes Elena digo, ahora precisamente no tienes cabeza— Le sonreí—¿Estas bien?— Le quite el poco de tierra que tenia en su rostro.

Abrió la puerta y dejo las llaves sobre una mesita junto a la puerta, colgó su chaqueta se encamino a la cocina, cerré la puerta y puse mu mochila junto a la mesita y fui a la barra.

—Sabes me encontré a Stefan en el cementerio— Me dijo en lo que humedecía un trapo.

—Vaya que lugar tan escalofriante como para encontrarse a alguien ¿no crees?.

Se subió los jeans a la altura de su rodilla, bueno un poco más abajo tenia una cortada muy fea y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que Stefan era un psicópata y la había quería asesinar.

—¡Oh my god! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?— Se dirigió a la sala de estar.

—Si Val estoy bien, no es nada, me caí. Me espante, había un cuervo y por un momento me parecía todo muy estilo "Hitchcock", esa es la película de pájaros ¿no? ¿La de Hitchcock?—Jadeo un poco cuando le curaba su cortada, estaba bastante fea, bueno a mi hasta una cortada por papel me parecía fea.  
recordé lo que me había pasado con ese cuervo, se me erizó la piel.

—Si supongo que si, bueno y a todo esto ¿Stefan que hacía ahí?—

—Estaba visitando a unos familiares, pero todo fue tan raro. Me pregunto si me había lastimado y creo que le tiene miedo a ver sangre porque se incomodo cuando vi mi herida y solo me distraje un segundo y ya no estaba...—

—Vaya debe de ser 'Flash' para desaparecer tan rápido— Elena se río y me contagio su risa.—Sabes, esta bien extrañarlos, pero a pesar que ns conocemos de prácticamente 3 días, no me engañas cuando me dices que estas bien. En parte te comprendo, yo ni siquiera recuerdo si tengo familia...—

—Lo sé, y no te preocupes por eso Val te puedes quedar aquí y con el tiempo estoy segura de que recordarás algo— Me abrazó.

—Y en cuanto a Jeremy...—

—Hoy lo descubrí drogado, vaya el primer día de clases. Sabes él no es así. Lo conozco y el no es esa clase de persona.—

—Dale tiempo Elena, cada quien maneja su perdida de diferente forma, eso no quiere decir que esta bien drogarse o eso—

—No lo dejaré destruirse, el y Jenna son la única familia que tengo y no me permitiré perder a otro—

—No perderás a nadie más Elena, te lo prometo.—

La tarde pasó y Jenna llegó a casa, Bonnie hablo y quedo de verse con Elena y conmigo en un restaurante cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

—Me reuniré con Bonnie en el restaurante—

—De acuerdo, diviértanse. Espera, escucha esto: "No regresen tarde, es noche de escuela"— Jenna realmente se esforzaba.

Elena soltó una carcajada. —Bien hecho tía Jenna— Me despedí de ella y Elena se dirigió a la puerta, yo la seguí.  
Abrió la puerta y... ¡Vaya sorpresa! Stefan estaba ahí.

—Lo siento, estaba por tocar—Le sonrío. Si lo sé aquí hago un mal tercio.

—Buenos noches Stefan—Le sonreí

—Buenas noches Valerie— Me devolvío la sonrisa.

—Elena te veo en el coche— Agarré la llaves y me subí. No recordaba si sabía manejar hací que me subí en el asiento de el copiloto.  
Stefan sacó un pequeño librito verde pastel, y se lo dió. Elena se metió y le hizo señas de que pasara pero solo se quedo contemplando la puerta.  
Elena lo invitó a venir, de nuevo me sentía como un mal tercio.

Llegamos al restaurante e inmediatamente que entramos Bonnie se quedo mirando sorprendida de que vinieramos con Stefan, no solo ella prácticamente todo el restaurante. Bonnie estaba con un muchacho güero, el ex de Elena. Pude notar como su cara cambió totalmente.  
El chico se acerco directamente a el y note como Elena se incomodo.

—Hola soy Matt, encantado de conocerte—Estrecho su mano.

—Hola, soy Stefan—Le dió la mano.

Matt miro a Elena y ella le sonrío. —Hey...—

—Heyy— Inmediatamente posó sus ojos en mi.

Le sonreí—Soy Valerie, encantada de conocerte.—

—No, el gusto es mío— Hiso un gesto amigable y se marcho.

Fuimos donde Bonnie y Caroline inmediatamente se sentó con nosotros.

—Así que ¿naciste en Mystic Falls?— Le preguntó Caroline.

—Y me mude cuando era jóven—

—¿Padres?—  
Yo me escondía en mi popote de limonada, no es que fuera anti-social ni nada pero si preguntaban sobre mi ¿que se supone que diría? ¿ que no recordaba nada y Elena me encontró en la tumba de sus padres?  
A el no parecía molestarle, todas esas preguntas abrumadoras de Caroline.

—Mis padres fallecieron— Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo y todo voltearon a ver a Elena. Me molestó un poco eso.

Elena lo miró a los ojos—Lo siento ¿algún hermano?— él asintió con la cabeza. —Ninguno al que le hable, vivo con mi tío—

—Entonces Stefan si eres nuevo...entonces no sabes sobre la fiesta de mañana— Caroline mi miro de mala gana.

—Es una fiesta de regreso a clases en las cascadas— Bonnie se dirigió a Stefan y a mi.

—¿Vas a ir?— Me miró.

—Claro que irá— Le contesto Bonnie. Le sonreí

—Bueno, Valerie porque no nos cuentas algo de ti— Me pregunto Caroline muy interesada.

—Bueno... que te gustaría saber— Elena notó la actitud de Caroline y hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Que te trae por aquí?—  
Antes de que yo pudiera contestarle Elena intervino.  
—Es una vieja amiga, y esta pasando por momentos muy difíciles como yo, así que se esta quedando conmigo.—

—Oh, lo siento mucho Valerie.—

—No descuida Caroline...— Puse una sonrisa falsa.

Caroline continuo haciendo preguntas a las cuales le contestaba falsamente. Elena y Bonnie se molestaron con ella.

—Bueno, debo decirte que te adaptarás muy rápido aquí y en cuanto a los chicos...supongo que no te costará nada encontrar a uno. Claro no lo tomes a mal, eres muy hermosa ¿cierto Stefan?—

—Si muy hermosa...—

Les sonreí—Si supongo que me adaptaré y en cuanto a los chicos no busco nada por ahora..— Vámos no podía quitarle este chico a Elena, claro que me atraía increíblemente pero no.

Caroline se marcho y los 4 continuamos hablando sobre el instituto, nos la pasamos muy bien.

De nuevo casi durmiendome en clase de historia. Estaban hablando sobre una batalla y el maestro empezó a hacer preguntas, mire a Elena para que me diera la respuesta por si me preguntaba, pero ella estaba tan perdida como yo.

—¿Elena? Seguro puedes deleitarnos con uno de los eventos...históricos más significativos del pueblo ¿cierto?—

—Lo siento no lo sé—

—El año pasado estaba dispuesto a ser indulgente por razones obvias... pero las excusas personales acabaron este verano— Me molestó mucho que le dijera eso enfrente de la clase. Ella bajo la mirada.

—Estoy segura que no era necesario decir esto enfrente de la clase señor Tanner— Todo el salón hizó un ruido en tono de burla. Elena se sorprendió que dijera eso.

—Señorita... Ledward ¿cierto? creo que esto no es de su incumvensia— Se molestó— Pero volviendo a la clase, ¿sabe cuántas bajas hubo en esta batalla?— Mierda,haber piensa en un número.

—Creo que fueron 30... y algo—

—¿Y algo? Creo que ese número no existe señorita...—

—Hubo 346 bajas, sin contar a los civiles locales.—Lo interrumpió Stefan

—Eso es correcto. Señor...— No pude evitar sonreír.

—Salvatore—

—Salvatore, ¿alguna relación con los colonos originales de Mystic Falls?—

—Remota—

—Bien, muy bien... excepto, por supuesto, que no hubieron bajas civiles en esa batalla— camino hacía su escritorio.

—En realidad, hubo 27 señor. Soldados confederados dispararon a la iglesia... creyendo que era un almacén de armas. Se equivocaron, fue una noche de grandes pérdidas. Los archivos del fundador están archivados...en el ayuntamiento por si le interesa repasar su versión.— Huuy! Toma eso señorito Tanner. Puse una cara burlona.

El señor Tanner ya no sabía ni que decir. Sonó en timbre, me voltee y le dije "gracias", el solo me sonrío.

Terminando las clases Elena y yo nos fuimos rápido a casa, ni siquiera nos despedimos de Bonnie.  
Elena se estaba arreglando para la fiesta de en la noche, fui a su cuarto u nos empezamos a probar mucha ropa, como en la pijamadas con tus amigas. Escogí unos leggins negros y una blusa blanca de tirantes muy al estilo Taylor Swift, unos zapatitos negros y un collar largo con un dije de un corazón.

Legamos a la fiesta, y había como una jalapa y nos dirigimos ahí. La estaba pasando bastante bien, algunos chicos se acercaron a preguntar mi nombre y pedirme mi número y Elena solo se reía ya que algunos tartamudeaban de lo nerviosos que se ponían.  
Bonnie llegó.

—Así que ¿en dónde esta?—

—No lo sé dímelo tu, tu eres la psíquica—

—Cierto, lo olvide. Dame un segundo. Mi abuela dice que tengo que concentrarme.— Bonnie cerró los ojos

—Espera necesitas una bola de cristal— Dijo Elena y yo solté una carcajada. Se volteó y tomó un envase de cerveza vacío y se lo dio. Bonnie estaba muerta de la risa igual que yo. Lo tomó y se concentró. Elena y yo la tomamos también y Bonnie puso una expresión de miedo, estaba asustada. Elena y yo nos asustamos. Bonnie soltó bruscamente el envase.

—¿Qué?—

—Fue raro— Las 3 estabamos algo asustadas, pero Elena quiso guardar la compostura.—Cuando la tocaron,vi a un cuervo negro.

Inmediatamente se me vino a la mente aquella ves.

—¿Qué?— preguntamos al mismo tiempo Elena y yo.  
Elena se espantó, recordé lo que me había contado.

—Un cuervo... había niebla y un hombre... Hey miren estoy borracha. Es la bebida, no hay ningún poder psíquico en ella.— Bonnie tomo la botella de mis manos. Elena tenía cara de angustia y bueno ni se diga la mía.—Sí ¿esta bien? Iré por otro trago.—

Bonnie se marchó y ambas nos miramos con cara de ¿What?

—Esta bien ¡BONNIE!— Exclamé.

De la nada Stefan apareció y me sobresalté. Elena soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Hola— Nos saludo.

—Hola—

—Hola—

—Lo siento— Me sonrío.— ¿Estás molesta por algo?—

—No, es Bonnie. Ella...¿sabes que? Olvídalo, estas aquí.— No dejaba de sonreír.

—Estoy aquí—

—Vooy a... buscar a Bonnie—

—No Elena no tienes que..—

—Esta bien Val, tengo que buscarla de todos modos.— Me sentía mal, ya que a ella le gustaba él y bueno ya saben.

Comenzamos a caminar sin dirección.

—¿Sabes que estas en boca de todo el pueblo?—

—¿Si?—

Asenti.—"El nuevo y misterioso chico." Claro que si.—

—Bueno, tu también estas en boca de todo el pueblo, "La nueva hermosa y misteriosa chica"— Se rió.

—¿Misteriosa?—

—Bueno, tu también tienes algo de misteriosa. Sumida en tristeza.— Me dersconcente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estpy triste?—

—Bueno... es algo que siento—

—No querrás saberlo, es... — Caminamos a un puente, tenía foquitos alumbrandolo, se veía hermoso. — Hace unos días Elena me encontró en el cementerio, estaba en la tumba de sus padres. desperté ahí sin recordar siquiera quién era... Así que esa es mi historia— Me miro fijamente.

—No estarás triste por siempre, Val— Respire hondo.

—Me agrada Elena, parece buena amiga—

—La mejor amiga de el mundo, ella y su familia han sido muy buenos conmigo...—Le sonreí.

—Y Matt no parece quitarle los ojos de encima— Voltee a mirar y solté una carcajada.

—Matt es su ex— Pude notar como unas venas sobresalían debajo de sus ojos.

—Hey ¿estás bien?, tus ojos están...— El se cubrió sus ojos y se volteo. Parpadeo un par de veces.

—Si, lo sé. No es nada.— Volvío a mirarme.—¿Tienes sed? Iré por un trago— Me quito el vaso de las manos y se fue. Yo me quede parada ahí, si que era misterioso por no decir raro.  
Volví a la jalapa, y buscaba con la mirada a Elena.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —

—¡Matt!..No, en realidad no.— Le sonreí.

—Hey, escucha se que apenas y conoces a Elena pero...—

—Matt... solo ve y habla con ella, esta pasando por una situación muy difícil ¿sabes? Lo mejor es que vayas y hables con ella—

—Lo sé, pero es que la ví en el restaurante con el chico nuevo y...—

—Matt, no pasa nada entre ellos—

—Solo dile que no me rendiré— se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Matt— ¿qué parte de el "VE Y HABLA CON ELLA" no entendío?

Mire sobre mi hombro y vi que Caroline se le acerco a Stefan... trate de oír que es lo que decían, pero no logre oír nada...

—Caroline, escucha. Tu y yo, nunca va a pasar.—

De un momento a otro él estaba a mi lado.

—Me empezaba a preguntar quién te había secuestrado, pero ahora lo sé—Elena se acerco.—¡ELENA! Ven— le sonreí, saben creo que no eh dejado de sonreír en toda la noche.

—No, esta bien no quiero interrumpirlos—

—No nos interrumpes, Elena— Le respondió.

—¿Saben? Tengo que buscar a Bonnie, ¿no te molesta si voy?—

—Por supuesto que no Val—JA! Lo tomé por sorpresa.

—Bueno ustedes 2 hablen y así— Empuje a Elena junto a el y me aleje.

Caminé hacía un árbol cerca de ahí, así podía observarlos sin que se dieran cuenta, parecían divertirse. Elena no le dejaba de sonreír y él no la dejaba de mirar. Bueno ya había hecho mi buena acción de el día...

—¡AUXILIO!— Aparecío Jeremy cargando a una muchacha, tenía sangre en el cuello.

—¡OH POR DIOS!—Exclamé y camine hacía allá.

—¿Vicky? Que demonios ¡VICKY!—Matt fue corriendo.

—¿Qué paso?—

—¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!—

La mire y vi su cuello— Parece que un animal la mordió...— Murmure.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre— Dijo Elena.

—Ponle esto en el cuello, vamos Vicky resiste, abre los ojos— Matt estaba desesperado.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego la ambulancia y se la llevaron, todos estábamos asustados, la cosa que la ataco estaba allá afuera... Acto seguido llego control de animales.

—Iremos a tomar un café y a esperar noticias— Nos dijo Bonnie.

—Yo iré a llevar a Jeremy a casa—

—Escuchen es imposible que tenga poderes psíquicos. Lo sé. Pero más allá de lo que vi... creí ver... tengo este sentimiento...—

—Bonnie ¿qué?— le pregunte, ahora si estaba lo que le seguía de asustada, y Elena ni se diga.

—Es solo el comienzo—Lo dijo seriamente. ¿Solo el comienzo? ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿acaso habría más heridos, o aun peor muertes...?

Jeremy se acerco y se sentó en una barda de la jalapa.

—Jeremy ¿estás bien?— Puso su mano sobre su hombro y el la quito. —Llame a Jenna, ya esta en camino... Esas personas con uniformes la última vez que lo comprobé eras policías.— Jeremy aventó una cerveza. —La gente va a dejar de molestarte,Jer. Ya no les preocupa. No recuerdan que nuestros padres están muertos... porque tienen sus propias vidas de las cuales preocuparse. El resto de el mundo siguió adelante. Tu también deberías intentarlo.

—Te he visto en el cementerio escribiendo en tu diario. ¿Eso significa que estas siguiendo adelante?—

—Mamá y papá no habrían querido esto, sabes—

—Escuchen ha sido una noche bastante pesada... y creo que ahora lo mejor es ir a casa— Le esbocé una sonrisa. Elena me abrazó, abracé a Jeremy y note que no quería que lo abrazarán pero no me importo porque eso era lo que necesitaba.

Jenna llegó por nosotros. Todo el camino estuvimos callados, llegando a casa Jeremy fue directo a la sala de estar y Elena se fue a su cuarto.

—Ha sido un día difícil ¿no?— me pregunto Jenna.

—Ni te imaginas...— Me subí a mi cuarto.

Me puse la pijama, unos shorts y una blusa roja de tirantes. Me envolví en las cobijas y me dormí.

_AngelDalia._


End file.
